


Ten Ways To Feed A Keith A Mango

by gayboiari



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayboiari/pseuds/gayboiari
Summary: For ten years at the end of every summer, Keith and Lance had always met up at sunset on the beach and shared the sweetest mango Lance could find, agreeing to share one secret each before letting the silence take over, and with every secret told, Keith likes Lance more and more. Here's Lance's guide to how to feed a Keith a mango.





	Ten Ways To Feed A Keith A Mango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first step? Friendship, of course.

_The first tip is simple; just tell him you wanna be his friend. That's how the best relationships start out, so use that mango's secret slot as a way to tell him you wanna be his friend. Preferably, his best friend. And work your way up from there._

 

The two boys sat on a sand dune facing the ocean, which was an orange-yellow as the light of the setting sun reflected off the water. They had split the mango in half, the seed sitting on a napkin between them. Keith held his half firmly, while Lance carefully sipped the sweet juice from the center of his half before looking at him. "Alright," He said. "Who goes first?"

"I thought you were," Keith mumbled softly. "I thought that was the point."

"You go first," Lance shrugged. "I want mine to be dramatic."

Keith rolled his eyes. "Either way it will be."

Lance bumped shoulders with the other boy, scoffing. "Rude. Just go already."

Keith shrugged, then furrowed his eyebrows like he was thinking. "Okay, uh, I don't know. Am I supposed to like, tell a secret about me or what I think or what?"

Lance sighed. "Alright, so basically you just tell  _any_ secret. It can be anything, small or big." 

Keith blinked at him before looking at the ocean. "Okay." He bit into his mango half. "One time I got in trouble for shoplifting a packet of gum."

Lance blinked. "Really?"

Keith nodded. "It was almost funny."

"Huh," Lance stared ahead towards the ocean, munching on his mango half. "It was just a packet of gum."

"That's what I said," Keith agreed.

"Okay, then."

"You turn," Keith took another bite of mango.

Lance thought for a moment. "I want to be your friend." He admitted.

Keith was silent for a moment. "My friend?"

Lance nodded. "Yeah, you and me, best friends. Sharing a mango and one secret each every year for ten years."

Keith snickered. "Ten years?"

Lance nodded solemnly. "Yeah, and then when the ten years are up, we have to tell each other one big secret."

Keith tilted his head at him in confusion. "What will the secret be?"

"Ask me again in ten years," Lance teased.

Keith rolled his eyes. "We'll be eighteen."

"Exactly."

Keith hesitated for a moment, but then shrugged. "Alright, ten years."

Lance held out a sticky hand. "Shake on it?"

Keith smiled and shook his sticky hand with Lance's. "Shaken upon."

"Good." Lance beamed.

_Good._


End file.
